minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EnderChas/Discussion with DekuDesu! and LuckyGuy2017/whistler2416
Please note that Deku is not declaring war and DekuDesuAlt! is not a real account and is owned by Roblox543. The chat log for the discussion between DekuDesu! and LuckyGuy2017/whistler2416 (A FANDOM user who contributes here) is found below. Decqui entered for the first time 19 minutes ago Decqui: Hi. Decqui: Whaddya mean by admin password Celtic Celery: Go to My Preferences >> Enter as Room Admin. Then fill the password in the password field Celtic Celery left the chat 13 minutes ago Celtic Celery joined the chat 11 minutes ago Glitchy/Chas joined the chat 10 minutes ago Glitchy/Chas: hey Glitchy/Chas: i'm admin now Decqui: oki Celtic Celery: I am deleting the admin password's message Glitchy/Chas: anyways, i've reported Roblox543 to Kirkburn (FANDOM staff member) since what Roblox543 is doing counts as harassment and that is AGAINST FANDOM guidelines Celtic Celery: Ok Glitchy/Chas: I reported the accounts that were impersonating me to FANDOM, and they got blocked. Glitchy/Chas: I assume someone reported the accounts impersonating Deku, or FANDOM just found them and banned them Celtic Celery: I will kick Roblox543 if he comes Celtic Celery: *ban Glitchy/Chas: okay Glitchy/Chas: MasterFrown is also in contact with Kirkburn, so he could help get rid of R543 too Celtic Celery joined the chat 6 minutes ago Celtic Celery: that's good Glitchy/Chas: I also can use VSTF wiki to report sockpuppets and war wikis that R543 makes Decqui: R543 is blocked from FANDOM anyways soooo... Celtic Celery: Ok Glitchy/Chas: R543 can make sockpuppets so I keep asking FANDOM to ban his IP Glitchy/Chas: but i think he uses a VPN Decqui: like u did Decqui: no offense Glitchy/Chas: IK Celtic Celery: Yeah Decqui: Easy there, bud. No need to go Super Saiyan (all caps) on meh. :p Glitchy/Chas: A smaller concern, but Glados is waging war against MFW Glitchy/Chas: Also, when I told Glados that the fake accounts were not my accounts Glitchy/Chas: GLADOS EDITED MY COMMENT TO SAY THAT THEY WERE MY ACCOUNTS Celtic Celery: I saw Decqui: stew pit uranus (stupid asshole) Glitchy/Chas: Tangy is trying his best to ensure peace between Glados and the MFW Decqui was kicked out by Celtic Celery Glitchy/Chas: um Decqui left this message 2 minutes ago: sry, wont swear again Celtic Celery: he swore, swearing is not allowed Glitchy/Chas: oh ok Celtic Celery: Ok Glitchy/Chas: i see now Celtic Celery: Perhaps i'll edit the rules Glitchy/Chas: okay Celtic Celery: Ive did it. Now vheck Glitchy/Chas joined the chat Glitchy/Chas: kk Glitchy/Chas: anyways, i'm saying that minefictions now has three public enemies Glitchy/Chas: MasterFrown, Glados and Roblox543 Celtic Celery: *check Celtic Celery: *check Celtic Celery: I saw Decqui left this message : can i come back :( Celtic Celery: Yes Glitchy/Chas: Glados isn't as much as a threat as Roblox543 Celtic Celery: OK Decqui left this message : still cant post proper messages :T Glitchy/Chas: All Glados did was declare war. We don't know what she/he will do yet. Glitchy/Chas: Roblox543, on the other hand, sockpuppeted and vandalised, and impersonated staff Glitchy/Chas: All MasterFrown did was fake retirement and flame people Glitchy/Chas: That is why Roblox543 is public enemy number one Celtic Celery: -Decqui: i'll kick myself out of the chat and see Glitchy/Chas: Anyways, I must leave now. Glitchy/Chas: Goodbye Anyways, if you see any impersonation accounts, I suggest you report them to FANDOM ASAP as it counts as harassment and that is against FANDOM rules. If he sockpuppets, report him to VSTF wiki immediately. Thank you. -EnderChas Category:Blog posts